


A Trip to the Circus

by Rosyabomination



Category: The Property of Hate
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 15:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10947798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosyabomination/pseuds/Rosyabomination
Summary: Hero becomes distressed upon thinking about her situation. RGB shows her its alright





	A Trip to the Circus

Hero was deep in thought. After the initial shock and outburst of emotion, she was left to ponder the implications of her situation. She could never go home. What would her mom think? Her friends? Would they think she went missing? Would they think her dead? 

Suddenly, a worse thought came to mind. What if she was erased from existence? Her friends and mom would go on living their lives, perfectly happy, not even remembering that she ever existed. She became greatly distraught. 

RGB awoke to Hero looking scared and grief stricken. Concerned about the threat of fears, and also the wellbeing of the child (not that he’d admit that), he gently shook Hero out of her thoughts. 

“Hero, what ever is wrong?”

Knowing he’d find out eventually, she quietly mumbled “Will anyone remember me? Do I even belong anywhere anymore?”

This silenced RGB for a moment. Gone was his clever come backs and witty one-liners. He stood up and pulled Hero up, a somber mood amongst them. 

“I think a visit will explain things better than words can.”

The telly headed man led the valiant hero to an opening. Soon, a door appeared; RGB opened it and gestured Hero to step through. 

Hero’s face lit up like a Christmas tree. In front of her was a circus of fantastical splendor. 

She had always loved carnivals in her old world, but this put them all to shame. Clowns with accordions for arms and horns for noses blundered around. Acrobats gracefully swung through the air, their bodies distorting and reforming beautifully. There were many other carnies of all designs all doing stunning performances under the red and white striped tent. 

Hero then looked to the dead center of the tent. She was shocked to see a fear there. She frantically alerted RGB, who was taking in the sights. 

“I see you’ve noticed the fear, but have you noticed the ringleader in front of it? See how subdued the fear is? That is a controlled fear, my dear girl.” 

“But why have they controlled it?”

“An untrained fear can kill you, but a trained one is quite the asset. If the time ever comes to take a stand, a fear can help immensely.”

Hero nodded. After she was satisfied with her time in the circus, a door appeared behind them. Stepping through it, they were back to the clearing. 

“Now do you understand?” The monster asked his charge. 

“No, not really”

“None of those people have a fixed location. A home as you might call it. Their location moves to wherever someone opens a door. They instead found a home in each other and what they do. They perform and the performance brings happiness to all who watch. They love and support each other like their own family. They belong to each other and they belong to their purpose.”

Hero took a moment to think over that. It’s true that she couldn’t go back to her mom or her old home, but maybe this world was her new home. She would be remembered as the savior of this world and as a friend to many.

Hero leaned in for a hug, and for once, RGB allowed it. Her home was here.


End file.
